1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an indication display unit for displaying velocity, revolution frequency or the like in vehicles, and more particularly to a display unit equipped with a reflecting means located in front of a driver seat that reflects the image projected from an indication projector, so that the driver can catch sight of its virtual image therebehind.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, various indication display units for vehicles provided with a head-up display (HUD) comprising an indication projector including a display device at the ceiling of a vehicle and a reflecting means in front of a driver seat have been introduced so far due to the fact that there are more requirements for space for the installation of many kinds of indicators in vehicles.
In the indication display unit of this kind, there is the one that uses a semi-translucent mirror as a reflecting means by which the indicating image on a display device disposed therebehind and the same projected from a display device located at the ceiling and then reflected on a reflecting means can be selectively displayed so that the driver can sight one or both of them depending on his intention (Japanese Patent No. 60-20579).
However, since the semi-translucent mirror has certain degree of transmissivity and reflectivity, neither the optimum transmissivity nor that of reflectivity can be easily realized, and consequently, each of transmitted and reflected image has not been clearly displayed so far.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to minimize space to be occupied by the above indication display unit in vehicles so that various indications and clear displayed images thereof can be made possible.